sunshine
by Lolitaxo
Summary: "He's leaning in, eyes on her lips, and Caroline realizes that, despite her morals, despite her humanity, despite everything, if Klaus wants to kiss her she's not going to stop him." klaus/caroline


He's infuriating, she thinks, watching with a thunderous scowl as he drops Matt at his feet like some sort of disposable rag-doll.

It makes Caroline's blood boil. And from the smirk on Klaus' blood stained lips, he's fully aware of this.

"What the hell is your problem?"

She sounds more annoyed than angry and, though she doesn't realize it until later on that night, she doesn't automatically fly to Matt's side to check on him as she would have done when she was still human either. There's a pulse, Caroline can hear it, so she shrugs it off for the moment and instead concentrates on Klaus, who's eyeing her with obvious amusement while wiping his hands with- of all the things- a handkerchief.

An actual handkerchief.

"Nice outfit. I have to say, in the past I've been rather dubious about the 21st century woman's fashion choices, promiscuous as they are, but my qualms don't entirely seem to apply to you, love."

He's referring to her cheer-leading outfit, of course, which she'd been wearing for practice when he'd decided to call and inform her that Matt would be his next meal if she didn't show her face at his new 'home' and play the savior.

Whatever. It isn't like Caroline's not used to getting perved on by guys older than her dad- she can deal.

Hands on hips, she presses her lips together and gives him the coldest glare she can muster.

Klaus laughs. _Laughs_.

"I'm sorry," he chokes, evidently taking note of Caroline's simmering face, "It's just... You looked like a kitten spitting at a mouse."

He wipes at his eyes, though she can tell there's no water in them, and responds to Caroline's icy glare with one of those smiles; The deceptively warm, friendly kind that makes him appear almost like a human.

Her anger, just for a second, almost begins to waver as she looks at it and, in that instant, she realizes how truly easy it would be to give into Klaus' charm. There would almost certainly be nothing unpleasant about it, she would possibly even enjoy it and she's sure Klaus would let no harm come to her as long as she kept him interested- it would be easy-peasy.

But the boy who lies forgotten about at Klaus' feet, unconscious and bleeding, is all it takes for Caroline to remember that the vampire across from her is not human and that she despises everything he stands for.

In that moment, Matt isn't just Matt, her adorable ex-boyfriend- he's a representative for everything Caroline has worked so hard to keep; Her humanity.

"Tell me, Klaus, do you ever get bored of being the bad guy?" she asks him.

She'd been intending for her voice to come out sounding bitchy and annoyed, to get across just how frustrating he is to her, but instead she finds herself asking it softly, as if she really cares about his response. And maybe she does.

The smile disapears from his face and his eyes turn serious again, unreachable. He kicks Matt's body away from his feet, showing Caroline how very little he cares, and begins to move forward in slow, deliberate steps, pocketing the small square of silk that he'd wiped his hands with as he does so.

"You know, Caroline, that's a good question." He's still not smiling, but his voice is chillingly pleasant, and he's still walking towards her. Caroline stiffens her back and thrusts her chin out. She knows what Klaus is trying to do; he's trying to intimidate her, only it's not going to work. No this time around.

"And the answer?" he's literally just a few feet away from her now, "The answer is no."

One stride and they're nose to nose.

She tries not to notice the things that she's noticing, like how crazy pretty his eyes look this close up, or how his breath- still fresh with Matt's blood- smells so good as it fans her face, but her attempts are futile. Klaus is not a person to go unnoticed.

"Why would I get bored when I've always got an enemy to destroy?"

She watches his lips as they shape the words, almost hypnotized, and wills herself hard to remember that she's Caroline Forbes- captain of the cheer team, head of the decorating committee, and altogether just not a person anyone wants to get on the wrong side of. It's hard though.

Klaus is entirely too seductive for her peace of mind, and she has a feeling that this is him when he's not even trying.

"Why did you do this? Why do you want me here?"

Her voice is barely even a whisper, but she knows he hears it.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, his hand reaches upwards and tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear. It's strange, but she swears that his eyes almost look gentle as he does it.

"I guess I just wanted a glimpse of the sunshine."

He's leaning in, eyes on her lips, and Caroline realizes that, despite her morals, despite her humanity, despite everything, if Klaus wants to kiss her she's not going to stop him. She doesn't want to stop him.

She's just getting ready to close her eyes, to lean in to him and forget the world, when Matt moans.

He sounds like he's in pain- not yet conscious- but in agony.

Caroline jerks backwards and blinks, pushing Klaus away from her.

God, what was she thinking?

"Leave me alone." she says, slowly, calmly, "Leave Matt alone, don't come near any of my friends again or I swear, Klaus, hybrid or not- I will take you down."

And she means it. In that instant, she doesn't care if he's practically indestructible, she will find some way, any way to kill him if he hurts them.

Klaus himself blinks, looking both furious and frustrated as he stares at her. Then, in an almost resigned matter, he sighs.

"I don't doubt that, love, I really don't. But hear this;"

And he's in her face again, lips grazing her ear, hair tickling her face.

"You're friends won't always be around to intervene and, one way or another, I do plan on getting that kiss."

Caroline balks, stunned, and scrambles frantically for some sort of snappy retort but he's gone before she has the chance.

"Caroline?"

She looks at Matt, watching numbly as he tries to struggle into a sitting position, blood leaking freely from his neck wound, and catches him before he has a chance to fall. He coughs wetly, looking up at her with the trusting eyes of a child.

"It's okay," she whispers, kissing the top of his curly blonde head, "everything's going to be okay."

It's funny but, as she bites in to her wrist and feeds Matt her blood, Caroline isn't sure whether she's trying to reassure him or herself. The more she thinks about the entire interaction with Klaus, the more terrified she feels. Not because shes's afraid that he will do her any physical harm, no. She's more worried about the fact that he seems to be slowly chipping away at her morals and principles and, if she's honest..

The next time he tries to kiss her, she's not so sure she's going to say no.

a/n:

i do love klaus when he's being an ass. he does it so well.

thanks for reading!review please!

-lolita


End file.
